inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 022
Go Beyond God Hand! (ゴッドハンドを超えろ！, Goddohando o koero!) is the 22nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Raimon Junior High are through to the finals, but they're all getting nervous about playing the terrifying Zeus Junior High. Endou is convinced he's not good enough, and if that weren't enough to rattle nerves, it seems that Kageyama is working on some fiendish plot behind the scenes. Will he sabotage Raimon? Plot Endou is dreaming of the match they have soon with Zeus. A player shoots and Endou uses God Hand, but a monstrous being suddenly appears and tears God Hand apart, leaving Endou in shock. Endou wakes up as if it was a nightmare and says to himself that he needs to get a lot stronger than he is now. Endou, feeling depressed, meets with others at Raimon telling them that it's useless trying to stop Zeus' shots with God Hand because he thinks it's not strong enough. He got mad, shouting at Kidou and saying that the normal "we can do it if we try" spirit is not enough. Everyone was in class and the teacher was calling Endou's name to answer question, but Endou was just daydreaming about Zeus' power. Aki goes to talk to Raimon Natsumi, as she is very worried for him. But Natsumi just says to watch over him as it's not surprising for him to be nervous at a time like this. Ichinose and Domon enter the soccer club apologizing for being late. But it seems that the atmosphere there is very bad and dull. All the other members of Raimon are training, except Ichinose, Domon, Gouenji, Kidou and Endou. Gouenji asks Kidou if he thinks God Hand will work against Zeus' shots because he is the only one in Raimon to have witnessed the power of them. But Kidou says he's not sure, all he knows is that they must be more powerful than the Mukata triplets' shot, Triangle Z. Endou has a flashback of when Kurimatsu and Kabeyama helped him save Triangle Z in the previous match and says the only reason he stopped it, was because of them two. He then doubts himself, saying he's not good enough to be captain or even the goalkeeper. Then Domon says that he should look in Daisuke's notebook for a new hissatsu powerful enough to stop their shoots. Then Endou reads out the details for the catch hissatsu Majin The Hand. According to Daisuke, its the most powerful goalkeeper technique he ever came up with. Endou points at the main part of the hissatsu and says it comes from the heart. The members who were training burst through the door, asking Endou and the others to join practice. They were the only ones that were psyched for the finals. Gouenji, Kidou, Ichinose and Domon all turned to Endou. He got up with a fake smile and mentioned to do some training. Whilst everyone is tranining, Aki talks to Haruna about what Natsumi said. The scene changed to Fuyukai walking in an alleyway, wearing a cloak and a top hat, hiding most of his body & face. Onigawara was spying on him and then called his name. Fuyukai got scared and ran into a wall. Onigawara said not to get worked up and that he just wants to talk. Fuyukai looked left and right and hid behind Onigawara saying Kageyama is watching him, leaving Onigawara confused. Natsumi then meets with her father in the hospital and he said to watch out for any more of Kageyama's tricks. Endou is then seen training by himself, with Aki watching over him. Ichinose appears and Aki asks him if they should do something to stop Endou over exerting himself, but Ichinose says to leave him because thinks he will master Majin the Hand. Onigawara shows up at Natsumi's house to talk about something. She ask's if the rumor about Endou's grandfather, Endou Daisuke, was true. But he just says they don't have any proof, but Kageyama was involved in Daisuke's death somehow. The next day starts and Endou is once again seen training by himself with the tire on the tree. So Gouenji and Kidou tag along to help him out. Endou is getting hurt from the powerful shots by Gouenji and Kidou, so Natsumi runs over to him to say he's working himself too hard. But Kidou just backs up Endou in saying he'll never stop until he's good enough, and so the painful training continues. Everyone ended up going to Hibiki's restaurant for some food and an ice pack for Endou. Endou asks Hibiki if he ever learned the move but he said he could never master it. He then says he thinks Endou can do it. Onigawara walks through the door and starts talking on the incident that happened 40 years ago with the Inazuma Eleven and says it links in with Kageyama as he was the one that made the bus crash. He then says that Kageyama may have also been involved with Gouenji's little sister; Yuuka's accident. He has a flashback of what Fuyukai said about Kageyama and he was only talking about a project he was making called Project Z. The scene changed to a mysterious place that looked like floating land. A boy was seen using a shoot hissatsu, but it was all in a dark room so it wasn't clear to what it completely looked like. It was so powerful that it broke the net and sent it flying along with it. Kageyama then appeared and says "Raimon Jr... just you wait". Hissatsu used * * (Flashback) * Proverb Mamoru Nothing will change no matter how much you muddle. Trivia *This is the only episode in season 1 where Max doesn't appear, making it the only season 1 episode where not all the original members appear. Navigation